The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles
by epicpieguy
Summary: After failing the Mark of Mastery Exam to his friend Riku, Sora seeks to train better and many events begins to unfold and what secrets lies ahead for Sora and his friends?
1. Term and Names

**Chapter Terms and Names**

**Author's note: Hey everyone, I know this is a bit late, but for the people who don't know what Kingdom Hearts is, I made a terms and names chapter just for you. *My review section is really gonna be messed up after this cause I'm replacing chapter 1 with this.* Note: New terms throughout the story will be Bold, Underline, and **_**Italic**_**. Including this chapter. Lines are used to Separate Terms and Names.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That right belongs to Square-Enix.**

**Characters: **

Sora:

Role: The Main Protagonist. Alive.

Age: 15

Hair: Spikey, Carmel Brown

Weapon of Choice: _**Keyblade**_ of _**Light**_

Extra: Sora is a bit rash and immature but he cares deeply for all of his friends. He uses the power of Light. He has a crush on Kairi.

* * *

Riku:

Role: Supporting Protagonist. Alive

Age: 16

Hair: Silvery

Weapon of Choice: Keyblade of Light, Good _**Darkness**_

Extra: Sora's childhood friends. Riku is more mature than Sora, but in my story, he is more gullible to obvious things than he really is. He uses the power of Darkness but is not possessed by it.

* * *

Kairi:

Role: Supporting Protagonist. Alive

Age: 15

Hair: Red

Weapon of Choice: Keyblade of Light, Yelling

Extra: Sora's childhood friend. She is really impatient but cares about her friends most of the time. She uses the power of Light. She has a crush on Sora and is a princess of light.

* * *

Axel:

Role: Minor Character, only mentioned a few times. Dead.

Extra: He was number XIII (Eight) of the _**Original Organization XIII**_. He is Lea's Nobody

* * *

Lea:

Role: Secondary Character, Not as much as Kairi, Sora, and Riku. Alive.

Weapon of Choice: Chakrams

* * *

The King (Mickey Mouse):

Role: Minor Character, not mentioned much, only for letters. Alive.

* * *

Roxas:

Role: Unknown Role at this time. (He'll appear if you guy want him to. More descriptions of him to come). Unknown if Dead or Alive.

Weapon of Choice: Currently Unknown

Extra: He is Sora's Nobody. He was Number XIII (Thirteen) of the Original Organization XIII.

* * *

Xion:

Role: Unknown Role at This Time. (She'll appear if you guys want her to). Unknown if Dead or Alive.

Weapon of Choice: Currently Unknown

Extra: She was created as a _**replica**_ of Sora. She was supposedly Number XIV (Fourteen) of the Original Organization XIII.

* * *

Saix:

Role: Antagonist, Unknown if Dead or Alive.

Weapon of Choice: Claymore

Extra: He was Number VII (Seven) of the Original Organization XIII. He is a _**Nobody**_. He uses the power of the Moon.

* * *

Marluxia:

Role: Antagonist, Alive

Weapon of Choice: Scythe

Extra: He is Number XI (Eleven) of the Original Organization XIII. He is a Nobody. He likes flowers.

* * *

Vexen:

Role: Antagonist, Alive

Weapon of Choice: Currently Unknown

Extra: He is Number IV (Four) of the Original Organization XIII. He is a Nobody. He wields the power of ice.

* * *

Master Yen Sid:

Role: Protagonist, Alive

Weapon of Choice: None

Extra: He is known to be training Keyblade Wielders to Keyblade Masters. (*If you spell his name backwards, it spells Disney*)

* * *

Master Xehanort:

Role: Antagonist, Alive

Weapon of Choice: Currently Unknown

Extra: He is the leader of the _**True Organization XIII**_.

* * *

Ansem:

Role: Antagonist, Unknown if Dead or Alive

Weapon of Choice: Darkness or His Guardian

Extra: He was defeated twice by Sora once and Riku another time.

* * *

Xemnas:

Role: Antagonist, Unknown if Dead or Alive

Weapon of Choice: Currently Unknown

Extra: He is the leader of the Original Organization XIII and is Number I (One). He was defeated by Sora and Riku.

* * *

Zexion:

Role: Antagonist, Unknown if Dead or Alive

Weapon of Choice: Lexicon

Extra: He is Number VI (Six) of the Original Organization XIII. He manipulates people's minds and easily influences people. He reads too much.

* * *

Demyx:

Role: Antagonist, Alive

Weapon of Choice: Sitar

Extra: He is Number IX (Nine) of the Original Organization XIII. He is normally carefree and his favorite quote is , "Dance, Water, Dance!"**  
**

* * *

Guard Armor:

Role: Antagonist, Minor Boss

Extra: Sora has dealt with this Heartless before when he visited Traverse Town for the first time. It can split into 3 sections and all parts must be destroyed before the head can be attacked.

* * *

Ventus:

Role: Supporting Protagonist, Alive

Extra: A legendary Keyblade master who fought Master Xehanort in the Original Keyblade War. He is the reason why Roxas looks like Roxas.

* * *

**Terms:**

Keyblade:

A legendary weapon that could be used for Light or Darkness. There are many Keyblade Wielders out there. A Keyblade could seal or open any lock.

* * *

Light:

A force parallel to Darkness. Keyblade wielder of light uses this.

* * *

Darkness:

A force parallel to Light. Organization XIII and Master Xehanort use Darkness. Riku was once possessed by Darkness but broke free.

* * *

Original Organization XIII:

A group of Nobodies that wanted hearts because they had no hearts. They were all defeated thanks to Sora and Riku.

* * *

Replica:

Things that were made by data collected by Vexen. Vexen is the only person who has a replica machine.

* * *

Nobodies:

People who dies with a strong heart but have no hearts when they are back alive. They were all defeated by Sora and Riku.

* * *

True Organization XIII:

A group of people who use Darkness. Their leader is Master Xehanort.

* * *

Bladecharge:

A technique and style that lets the user to extend their keyblade in an aura of light and wipe out everything in it's path.

* * *

Faith:

A skill that surrounds the user in 8 pillars of light. It then spreads out in a circling fashion and also heals the user at the same time.

* * *

Princess of Light:

7 people who were chosen to open a legendary keyhole because they all have pure hearts. Kairi is one of the most important princess.

* * *

Keyhole:

A way for keyblade wielders of light to travel to different worlds.

* * *

Keyblade War:

A legendary battle that happened 11 years before Sora was chosen as a keyblade wielder. Master Xehanort took part in the Keyblade War, but was erased from history, until now.

* * *

Traverse Town:

The first World Sora visited before his island was consumed by darkness. He has made countless friends here.

* * *

Hallow Bastion:

The first World Riku visited before his island was consumed by darkness. There, he was possessed by darkness and then Sora came and saved him.

* * *

Dive to Heart:

A place where the chosen Keyblade wielders must make decision about the path they choose.

* * *

**Thanks guy for reading this. This chapter was meant for the people who don't know what Kingdom Hearts is and for new terms added in the story. For the people who don't know what Kingdom Hearts is, I hope you know what it is now. Please leave a review on my other stories! ****Could you guys also fill out the poll on my profile?**


	2. Duel on Destiny Island

**The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: Duel on Destiny Island**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The ownership belongs to Square-Enix and Disney.

Hello everyone, this is my first time ever trying to write a fan-fiction. I am sorry if I made the story seem sucky. I'm new to writing fan fictions.

* * *

Destiny Island; After _**Sora**_ and _**Riku**_'s Mark of Mastery Exam

"Harder! Come on, Sora, I thought you were better than me. You have defeated me after I was possessed by _**Ansem**_." A boy had yelled. The boy appeared to be a 16 year old young man with bright silver hair.

"Sorry Riku, you passed the Mark of Mastery exam, but I didn't." Sora exclaimed. Their friend _**Kairi **_was in the background cheering on Sora and Riku to keep training. Sora is a 15 year old boy who was the _**Keyblade **_Wielder who took the Mark of Mastery exam with Riku but failed because of Master _**Xehanort **_and his scheme to stop the Keyblade Masters from appearing. Kairi was a girl who was 15 years old who appeared on the island 10 years ago being washed away from her hometown, Radiant Garden.

"Hey Sora, if you don't train any harder, then when I complete the Mark of Mastery exam, I'll be a better Keyblade master than you!" She yelled.

"Hey Kairi," Sora called out. "Didn't you forget that _**Axel**_ kidnapped you without breaking a sweat?"

"Hey! I didn't have a keyblade during that time!"

"You rely on Riku and me too much!"

Riku yelled, "Enough you two! If we're going to defeat Master Xehanort and his gang of the _**true Organization XIII**_, then we got to work together."

"What he said…" A voice called out. A chakram went whizzing though the side of Riku's head and landed right in front of Sora's feet.

_"A chakram…that could mean…"_ Sora thought.

"Got the name memorized right? It _**Lea**_, remember?" Lea said. Lea was Axel's true person who came back alive during Sora and Riku's Exam.

Kairi immediately summoned her Keyblade, The Destiny Embracer. "Go away Axel! You caused enough trouble before! Don't think of kidnapping me again! Sora and Riku are here with me."

"Hey Kairi, I'm not Axel, I'm Lea, L-E-A. Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea exclaimed.

"Chill Kairi. Hey Lea, what happened to your keyblade?" Sora asked.

"My Key…? Oh yeah, I decided not to use it until we get a letter from master Yen Sid. Hey Sora, you want to train against me? I know you feel a bit bummed out for not passing the Mark of Mastery exam, so I want to make it up to you by giving you a challenge."

"Sure Lea, I'm ready to beat you! I know how to defeat you with _**Roxas**_ inside me. You can use both the chakrams and the Keyblade, but I'm still gonna win. Oh hey Lea, what is your Keyblade even called?"

"Why would I name it right now? That's _**Yen Sid**_'s job. Got it memorized? But are you sure that I can use both the chakram and the Keyblade?"

"Yeah Lea, I'm sure of it!"

* * *

Destiny Island; Island's Edge

"Sora! Are you ready?" Riku asked.

"Never been readier, Riku!"

"How about you Lea?"

"I'm always ready. Got it memorized?" Lea replied.

"Okay… BEGIN!" Riku screamed.

Lea threw his chakrams at Sora but he easily knock it on the ground and threw one back at Lea. Lea, amused, made the chakram disappear in flames right before it hit him in the face. It appeared back in Lea's hands and he threw it back at Sora repeatedly until Sora was completely exhausted.

"You ready to give up Sora?" Lea sneered. "Cause my chakrams will keep coming back to me if you don't do anything else but hit them away."

Sora thought a long time when a chakram was about to cut his face but he had quick reflexes and grabbed it and threw it back and Lea. The result was the same but Lea was dazed on how Sora could have done that. It gave time for Sora to run head on. This was predictable to Lea because he had remembered how Roxas overtaken Axel and he used his own skill to counter that. Lea summoned his chakrams and threw one at Sora's Keyblade and easily disarmed him while he was only paying attention to Lea.

"No, my keyblade!" Sora exclaimed.

While Sora was worried about the keyblade, Lea threw another chakram and it pinned Sora to the ground.

"Now's the time to use my keyblade. Are you ready for it Sora, because it is the end for you now." Lea said. His hand burned in a fiery blaze and his keyblade was summoned.

Lea threw the keyblade over the bridge and the keyblade started to swivel in flames and burned everything in its path and was headed straight for Sora. A bright light glowed in Sora's hand and his keyblade was summoned back to him. Sora had barely blocked it but the force was so impounding that it pushed Sora back to a wooden house and left a smoky crater in the wall. When the smoke cleared, Sora came out standing but something seemed a bit different.

"Way to go Sora!" Kairi yelled. She noticed that Sora was a bit different because he was tired. "Sora?"

Sora raised his keyblade, then collapsed into the sand. Riku, Lea, and Kairi rushed to Sora and took him to the bottom of the island near the water. They threw water on Sora until he was conscious again.

"Hey guys, what just happened?" Sora whispered.

"Hey Sora, sorry things got a bit carried away with my keyblade. Oh and you might want to pay for that hole in the wall you left." Lea had said.

"Lea are you going to give me the munny to help me pay for it?" Sora asked.

"The mun…? Oh yeah, I would've given you the munny but apparently, I'm broke."

"Okay…, then can you help me rebuild the wall?"

"Sure, if we had the supplies."

Kairi added, "We could use the wood from our old raft to rebuild the wall."

"And we could use the rope to tie the wood together." Riku commented.

"Alright then, it's time to… Rebuild the wall!" Sora announced.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**How did you guys think of it? Please leave a review. Thank you to everyone who liked this story. You guys are the best! =D PM me if you have any questions. ****Could you guys also fill out the poll on my profile?**  



	3. A Memory?

**The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

**Chapter 2: A Memory?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That right belongs to Square-Enix.

Thanks for all the reviews guy. =D I think I might update everyone in a while that I have time to. I hope you guys like the series.

* * *

Destiny Island; Owner's House

"Move that log over there, Kairi." Sora, our main hero, told.

"Okay. Hey Sora, look out!" Kairi said. She rushed to his aid because of her clumsiness by dropping a wooden log on him.

Riku asked, "Sora, are you okay?" Riku was Sora and Kairi's childhood friend. He was consumed by darkness but Sora prevailed and rescued Riku.

"He'll be fine, just do what we did to him when I knocked him out before." Lea commented. Lea is the Somebody of the _**Nobody**_ Axel, one of the few Nobodies who had emotion.

Riku, Kairi, and Lea dragged Sora down to the beach again and threw water on him again except this time, they filled a bucket and threw the bucket at his face also. Sora woke up with a start, hanging the bucket off his head.

"Kairi…" Sora said.

"Yeah Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Stop being so clumsy! You dropped a freaking wooden log on me, how does that happen!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Well, sorry Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"Why are they arguing in every time they are near each other?" Riku asked.

Lea replied, "Well, when a girl or a guy likes each other, they tend to be… a bit like a jerk to each other."

"Umm, that wasn't what I meant Lea…"

"Oh, then I was speaking the truth about those two… Are you asking because you know that they liked each other and you know that no one likes you?"

"Why did I bother brining up this conversation…" They all went back to working on the house and the house was complete… eventually. The owner started to ask Sora for some munny for the damage he cause and tried to sue Sora.

"But we already fixed the house!" Sora whined.

"But you didn't have to fix the house if you didn't break the house…" The owner complained.

"Fine how much munny do I owe you?"

"2000 munny."

"2000 MUNNY!? How long for us to pay?"

"5 minutes."

"5 MINUTES!?"

"Tick-tock. Times running by." Sora and co. left the house in a desperate search of munny. Sora noticed a bottle on the shore.

* * *

Destiny Island; Beach Shore

"Hey what's this?" Sora questioned. He opened the bottle and found a note that said:

_I was watching your problems and in the bottle, is just enough munny to pay for the house._

_Yours truly, **The King **_

_I do not understand why the owner wanted that much munny, oh and Master Yen Sid would like to see you now._

"GUYS! I found the munny we need!" Sora called out to his friends.

"What?! Where did you get it from?" Kairi asked.

"I found it in a note from the King telling us that Yen Sid wants to see us."

"Don't want to interrupt this meaningful conversation or anything but we got a minute before you get sued Sora." Lea said.

"Oh right, forgot about that. TIME TO RUN!" Sora replied.

* * *

Destiny Island; Owner's House

"Mister, here is the munny that you told us to get, hope you didn't increase the price or anything." Sora said.

"Oh thank you for all the trouble you been through but I won't be needing it but I'll take it as a donation if you want to give the munny away." The owner replied.

"Wait, why don't you want the munny?" Sora asked.

"I was just reading through a law book and apparently, you can't sue someone for rebuilding something that they have broken. Now about the munny…"

"No, just forget it, but just because you're not suing us, here's 120 munny. Now good bye." Sora and friends closed the door and Sora opened the keyhole, a way to move from place to use by the power of _**light**_, to Twilight Town. At Twilight Town, they were transported to the clock tower. A memory flashed into Sora's mind.

* * *

Twilight Town's Past; Clock Tower

Roxas, Sora's nobody, was eating Sea-Salt ice cream on top of the clock tower with Axel, Lea's nobody, and a girl who Sora didn't know but recognized her face from his dream.

Roxas said, "Hey _**Xion**_ and Axel, would we always have our life like this, I mean I always have unanswered questions and no one in the organization would answer me. Plus, I barely remember my life when I was a somebody."

_"So that was her name… Xion" Sora thought_

"Roxas, we all have unanswered questions but our lives would never change, we would always have to be in the organization. I don't think we would ever get out. What about you Xion?"Axel said.

"Well, I wish our lives in the organization won't change, I don't want our lives as best friends to end. Roxas, I'm just like you, I don't remember anything of my life as a somebody either." Xion answered.

"At least I know one thing, after every mission, let's all head up here and have the Sea-Salt ice cream every day." Roxas commented. They all laughed with each other as a friend and that's when the memory faded.

"Sora, is something wrong? Kairi, Lea, and I were trying to get your attention." Riku asked.

"Huh, no, just… wondering…" Sora replied.

"Okay… but just tell us if something is wrong." Kairi said. Sora and co. paid the fare to go in the train to Master Yen Sid's tower.

Twilight Town; Train

"Yo Sora, what do you think Yen Sid is calling us for?" Lea asked.

"Maybe he needs us to stop Xehanort and his gang of the True Organization XIII." Sora answered.

"Probably, but we'll find out as soon as we get there." Lea said. And during the whole train ride, everyone was silent, wondering about what Yen Sid was calling them for…

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**How did you think of this chapter? Please leave a review and tell me what I need to improve on. Thanks. =D. PM me if you have any questions. ****Could you guys also fill out the poll on my profile?**  



	4. Mister Berserker Dude

**The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

**Chapter 3: Mister Berserker Dude**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square-Enix owns it. Thank you everyone who reviewed and read my story and thank you to starlighz who told people to read my story. You're a good friend.

* * *

Twilight Town; Train, Night Time

The train ride was peaceful, no one was talking and too many things were playing in their mind. Master Yen Sid has asked King Mickey to send Sora and his friends to come to his tower for an unknown reason. The train came to a sudden stop and our heroes landed on the ground.

"What just happened?" Sora asked.

"I don't know but I'll go check with the conductor." Riku suggested. As Riku left to see the conductor, Sora started a conversation.

"Wonder what happened." Sora said

"Maybe we should have gone with Riku in case it was something bad." Kairi added in

"He can handle it himself easy, he did pass the Mark of…" Lea's sentence was stop short due to a large explosion. "Um… I think we should go check on that."

"No, we should all just stay here while Riku is in trouble… Of course we should go help him!" Sora exclaim.

"Sora, you should just calm down you yell too much!" Kairi yelled.

"You're yelling too!" Sora countered.

"Um guys… Riku…" Lea said.

"Oh right." They both said. They both rushed to the front cart to see that Riku was facing off against Number XII of the Organization XIII, _**Saix**_, a man with blue hair in the standard Organization XIII uniform, a black coat.

"But I thought I killed him in The World That Never Was…" Sora said.

"You fool, Master Xehanort has brought me back alive with the rest of the _**former Organization XIII**_ and our somebodies live too. Now Riku, prepare to die! If I couldn't kill Kairi before, now I'll kill you!" Saix bellowed. Saix then went berserk and blues flames surrounded him and his Claymore, a massive sword with spikes around the edges. Riku summoned a barrier to block Sora, Lea, and Kairi from the fight and the battle began!

Riku shot a dark fire at Saix but the blue flames just absorbed the fire.

Saix laughed, "Is that the best you can do? I'll show you real power!" He raised his weapon and used the power of the moon to make it even stronger. He then threw it at Riku and he tried to use a barrier but wasn't quick enough so it hit him right in the chest and knocked him all the way back to a window. His Keyblade fell out the window.

_"Oh no, got no defense now." _Riku thought. _"Wait, maybe I can use his own power against him."_ Riku summoned the Keyblade back to him and was ready for Saix's blow. Saix anticipated this so instead of smacking it in Riku's face, he instead threw his blue flames at him but Riku stole his claymore and hit Saix to the roof and knocked him into the speed lever. The train started to accelerate and they were both knocked back to different sides in on the train.

"Riku, are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but I might not be able to take much more." Riku muttered.

"You can't stop me! I cannot lose! Master Xehanort filled me with rage and hatred toward you Keyblade wielders!" Saix roared. He rushed at Riku but Riku vanished in the air and reappeared behind Saix and slashing right through him and vanished again and did the same thing repeatedly. Saix lost his berserk rage and dumfounded of how Riku was vanishing and reappearing. Riku was ready to knock him out of the train but countered and the force could have knocked them both out of the train but Saix had enough endurance to still stay in the cart so only Riku fell out.

"Agh!" Riku yelled as he fell out of the train. His friends were shocked at what happened. Kairi started to cry.

"Riku, No!" Kairi screamed, her face streaking down with tears. "Sora, do something!"

"I… can't." Sora said. "But I know one thing, Riku is strong enough to live on his own. I promise Kairi, we'll get him back somehow. But right now, let's deal with this jerk."

"Let me face him on my own, I want to take him out the same way he did to Riku." Kairi plead.

Sora shook his head, "No Kairi, you're a Princess of Light, you can't just destroy everything in your path, let Yen Sid train you first. I dealt with him already, I'll know what to do." Sora turned to Saix, "Hey you, if you're looking for someone to pick on, then…" Lea then stepped in.

"No let me take him down, he may have been my old friend, but that doesn't mean he can demolish my new friends." Lea asked.

"But… okay then Lea." Sora finally answered.

"I knew you would say that, there needs someone to protect Kairi." Lea smirked. "Now back to you Mister Berserker Dude. I'm gonna beat you… Got it memorized?" Lea got his chakrams to come out of his hands. He threw it at Saix while Saix was raising his weapon and blocked one but the second one hit him and fell in front of his feet.

"Is that the best you can do Axel? I thought you were better." Saix mocked.

"Do I have to say this all the time? I'm not Axel, I'm Lea. L-E-A. Lea! Got it memorized?" Lea said back. "Time for an awesome finish, just for Kairi." He looked back at Kairi to make sure she was watching. She was. " See you later Saix." Lea snapped his fingers.

"What is snapping fingers suppose to…" His insult was cut off from the chakram in front of his feet that exploded and where Saix was standing was just darkness around his body. Saix was vanishing.

"Master Xehanort, why have I been defeated again. Please… bring me back to life for the final battle…" Saix moaned. Saix disappeared.

"And Mister Berserker Dude is gone." He looked at Kairi with his classic smiling face. "Was that fine for what happened to Riku?"

"That was fine, but… I also want Riku back." Kairi said.

"Don't worry Kairi, just like I said, Riku is gonna be fine." Sora said, trying to comfort her.

"Yo Sora, look over there… Master Yen Sid's Tower."

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Ignore what I said about Posting on Sunday, I was just tempted to post so for now on, I'll just post whenever I have the time. Please leave a review. Thanks. PM me if you have any questions. ****Could you guys also fill out the poll on my profile?**  



	5. Mysterious Events

**The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

**Chapter 4: Mysterious Events**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square-Enix. Thank you everyone who has read my series. You guys are awesome! Just as much as Pie in my opinion!**

* * *

Twilight Town; Unknown Area

Riku finally gain conscience after his fight with Saix. He then thought of his friends and got up to his feet.

"Where am I?" Riku asked himself. He looked around and saw that he was in an empty meadow. He walked around and found a lake. He took a break and stared at the water. He was really beat up from his fight. He decided to call it a day and took a nap. But in the shadows, a mysterious figure from Organization XIII was watching him. The figure then walked to Riku and left a potion next to him. The figure vanished immediately after that. When he woke up, he noticed the potion and then drank it. He felt better within seconds but wonder who it came from.

"Hello, Riku." The same hooded figure came out of the shadows. Riku drew out his Keyblade and readied himself for the attack.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Riku demanded.

"Oh, would you destroy the person who gave you the potion and make you back to health?" The hooded figure replied.

"You were the one who gave it to me?" Riku put his keyblade down.

"Yes because I want to destroy someone fair and square, not while they're at a disadvantage." The hooded figure took of their hood and it was _**Marluxia**_, a man with blossom pink hair that held the Number XI in the Organization.

"I knew it was someone I can't trust." Riku said.

"Calm down Riku, I just want to talk, I could get you back to your friends….If" Marluxia persuaded.

"If what!?" Riku drew his keyblade back up.

"If you join Master Xehanort's army. Your friends are important to you aren't they?" asked Marluxia.

"Of course they, it's just… that I won't fall back into darkness like before!"

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice, I'll have to destroy you so one threat is gone from Master Xehanort!" Marluxia raised his hand and a blossom petal was falling to his hand. As soon as it touched his hand, it grew to a scythe with the colors of a blossom. "Prepare yourself keyblade master!"

_"Just my luck, another intense battle to deal with" Riku thought._ "I'm ready for you Marluxia!" And they began to clash.

* * *

Twilight Town; Master Yen Sid's Tower

Lea, Kairi, and Sora stepped out of the train and stepped into the tower. Sora shivered.

"Guys, I feel weird, doesn't seem a bit cold in here?" Sora asked.

"Yeah it's a bit cold, and where's Yen Sid." said Kairi.

"Hmm… I think there's someone we ought to meet here. Keep your guard up guys, remember that the old Organization XIII is back." Lea commented. They checked around and stopped when they saw chunks of ice fall of the ceiling of the room they are in.

"Oh, I remember who this might be…" Lea started to smile.

"Who is it Lea?" Sora asked.

"You fought him before when you were in Castle Oblivion. When you met Namine for the first time." Lea answered.

"Hmm…" Sora thought out loud.

"Don't remember me, eh?" Said a shadowy figure. "Well I hope this rings a bell." He summoned an ice shard and threw it at Sora. He brought out his keyblade and broke the ice shard.

"Vexen? But Axel blew you up in Castle Oblivion." Sora question. The figure took off his hood and it was _**Vexen**_, Number IV of the Organization.

"Forget already? Maybe Castle Oblivion's effect lingers with you. But I am back, thanks to Master Xehanort." Vexen smirked. "I would destroy you now, but I have other things to attend to. I'll have my replica machine copy all of you and you'll have to fight yourselves. How clever is that?"

"Nice job Vexen, you just told us you plan, but it won't work." Sora said as he threw his keyblade at Vexen. He snapped his fingers and disappeared but as he disappeared, Sora, Lea, and Kairi's shadow came to life.

"So these are the clones… Sora, I don't want to fight myself." Kairi whined.

"Yeah, you are a princess after all so, Lea and I will handle them." Sora stated.

" Ready Sora?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. Hey clones, you asked for it!" Sora said.

* * *

Twilight Town; Unknown Area

"Not bad Riku… Seems like you didn't lose your touch." Marluxia said as Riku tried to attack him. His large scythe blocked most of Riku's attack. Riku was tired from the long fight.

_"Wait a minute… I could have just followed the train trail the whole time just to get back to my friends. How smart am I…" _Riku thought to himself.

"Hey Marluxia. It's a creepy Organization member right behind you!" Riku exclaimed. As soon as Marluxia turned around, Riku ran away and followed the train tracks. Behind Marluxia really was an Organization member.

"Oh hello Vexen. How did things go at Master Yen Sid's tower?" Marluxia asked.

"It went just fine. Sora and his friends are just fighting their clones made from an essence of a heartless. By the way, why do you have your scythe out? Were you fighting someone?" Vexen explained.

"Oh, I was just fighting," Marluxia pointed at the Riku that wasn't there without looking. "Riku over there."

Vexen had a confused face, "What Riku?"

Marluxia turned around, "That Riku right… NO! He got away!" Vexen laughed.

"Now I don't understand why you were chosen to govern Castle Oblivion."

"Shut it Vexen. He only escaped for now. How difficult are the clones that Sora and his friends are fighting."

"They were the most difficult clones ever made. I took data of the strongest person in the room." Vexen smiled with pride.

"And who was that?"

"It was that girl obviously. What was her name… Oh yes, Kairi it was."

"Kairi… that girl Kairi? You imbecile! Kairi does not even know her own powers yet! She will be powerful but not right now!" Marluxia slapped Vexen.

"Ow!" Vexen shouted in pain.

"Let's just go back to Master Xehanort. I'll be sure to report your errors…" Marluxia mumbled.

* * *

Twilight Town; Master Yen Sid's Tower

"Wow, these clone fought nothing like us…" Lea said.

"Yeah, they fight just like… Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"That guy Vexen must have thought you were the most powerful out of all of us, but you didn't know how to fight well yet." Sora replied.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice cried.

"Could that be… Riku!" Kairi yelled out happily. "Riku guys, come on!" Kairi ran off leaving Sora and Lea behind. Sora and Lea laughed with each other and followed Kairi.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" Riku mocked.

"Kairi was worried sick about you. She even cried when you fell out the window." Sora said.

"Sorry but…" Riku was interrupted by an old voice.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I'm home from shopping!" A voice called out.

"Shopping? Who shops at a time like this?" Sora questioned.

"Well I'm sorry Sora but I still go shopping." The voice replied.

Sora and co. turned around and said, "Master Yen Sid!"

"Why were you out shopping?" Riku asked.

"I needed to get more batteries for the Holographic Machine." Yen Sid replied. "Oh I see you are all tired. Come and let us rest in my tower."

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading my story! You guys rock! PM me if you have any questions. ****Could you guys also fill out the poll on my profile?**  



	6. Ugly Fat People and Ghost with Candy

**The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

**Chapter 5: Ugly Fat People and Ghost with Candy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That right belongs to Square-Enix. Happy Halloween guys! Hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

Twilight Town; Master Yen Sid's Tower

"So Sora, you and your friends have traveled all this way to see me?" Master Yen Sid asked while putting in batteries to his hologram machine.

"Yeah Master Yen Sid and we were wondering if-" Sora answered but was cut off.

"If I knew about Master Xehanort's intentions to bring back the former Organization XIII and throw the world in mass darkness… Then yes." Master Yen Sid replied.

"But we're also here so that-" Sora was again interrupted.

"So that I could train you to stop his forces of evil… Then also yes." Master Yen Sid interrupted again.

"Oh yeah Sora, you didn't tell us where you went after the exam." Riku asked.

"Where did you go Sora?" Lea asked.

"Sora went somewhere, without you guys? Now I'm curious, where did you go?" Kairi added in.

"Well, it really wasn't much of a big deal. Just had to visit a few friends. Well actually, a lot of friends." Sora replied.

"And where was that Sora?" Lea questioned. Everyone in the room leaned in to hear Sora talk.

"Hey guys, could you move a few steps back, you're making me uncomfortable." Sora asked. They all moved back and Sora explained how he opened the keyhole to the World of Sleep and met up with his dream eater friends.

* * *

Traverse Town; First District; Sora's Flashback with his Dream Eaters

Sora woke up from the recently arriving in Traverse Town. "Good, I was hoping this world was still here." Sora looked around, "But, where are they?" Sora thought to himself to where could his friends be. He then heard a familiar sound, of one his dream eater's sounds. "There!" It was a Meow Wow, a mix between a cat and a dog dream eater. The Meow Wow was also Sora's first dream eater. It rushed to Sora's hand and knocked him back into another dream eater, one that was as large as a panda. It was a Kooma Panda, one of Sora's early friends. Then more dream eaters started showing up. All dream eaters of all shapes and sizes came to Sora. "Thanks guys, you're the best!" Sora said as he thanked his friends.

* * *

Twilight Town; Master Yen Sid's Tower; End of Flashback

"And that's what happened when I left." Sora said, ending his story.

"Seems interesting what happened." Riku stated.

"I believe that Sora has connected to his Dream Eaters long enough to care for them. Also, I think that dreams eaters may no longer be dreams thanks to Sora's bond with them, I think that they will become real objects with enough bonds just like Sora's."

"Master Yen Sid, I know that trying to explain stuff and all but could you teach us what we came here for?" Lea asked.

"Of course Lea, my apologies." Master Yen Sid said. "Kairi, you will need the most training out of Sora, Riku, and Lea. You only know how to summon the keyblade, but you do not know how to use it in combat yet. Kairi, I shall train you first."

"Okay Master Yen Sid. I promise I won't do bad. Hopefully." Kairi replied. She looked at Sora, "Wish me luck."

"Don't worry Kairi, you won't need luck. You'll do great." Sora said to Kairi with a smile. That made Kairi feel a lot better.

"Come Kairi, the faster we finish, the more time we have to defeat Master Xehanort." Master Yen Sid chimed in. "Sora, Riku, and Lea, you three must leave the tower while the training is in process."

"But why can't we stay and watch?" Sora whined.

Riku mocked Sora, "Sora, it's not much of a big deal if we could see or not. If we could watch, then we would see how much you would have failed." The room started laughing, except for Sora.

"Riku, I could kick your butt right now…" Sora muttered.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Riku asked, still laughing.

"Riku, Sora, I would suggest you take this matter, outside. We wouldn't want anything getting out of hand here now would we?" Master Yen Sid said.

"Fine, but Riku… just stop making fun of me…" Sora replied.

"Come on Sora, I was only kidding around. You take things way too seriously. I'll still accept, and I'll do my best not to make fun of you if you could beat." Riku insulted.

"Got it memorized Sora, IF you could beat him. Not when you do, IF you beat him." Lea said.

"Grr… fine Riku, let's go outside." Sora growled as he stomped outside the door.

"Very well then, Kairi let us train now." Master Yen Sid said.

Twilight Town; Outside the Tower; 5 Minutes after the fight started

"Not bad Sora, but it's time to end… hey, what's this thing falling out of the sky?" Riku picked up one of the things that fell out of the sky. "_Smarties Candy_? What is candy?"

"Riku, you don't know what candy is?" Sora asked. "Well, at least I know one thing more than you."

"Stop joking Sora, just tell me. What is candy?" Riku complained

"Well candy is something that is go…" Sora stopped himself. He wanted to trick Riku for making fun of him. "Actually, candy is something bad and is toxic so when you eat it, you die. People during this holiday, Halloween, go from door to door asking people for treats. They say this: "Trick-or-Treat". Many of the candy givers mostly give out treats that are actually tricks."

"That's scary! Tell me more Sora." Riku said.

"Sure Riku. These candies are used to test people of their goodness. On Halloween, which is today, ghosts come out and haunt people. Ghosts scare people with their friend, the Witch. They are fat ugly ladies that fly and broom sticks and have this weird cackling laugh." Sora lied.

"Whoa, can we beat them up with our keyblade?" Riku asked.

"It's rare for us to land a hit but yes."

* * *

The World That Never Was; Master Xehanort's Headquarters

"Master Xehanort, what should we do now? It's Halloween, could we go get candy?" asked Marluxia, number XI of the Organization.

"No, I have an idea. Let's make some toxic candy with the side of some nearly indestructible ghost and some fat ugly witches with a weird cackling laugh. That's the perfect plan to trick Master Yen Sid with!" Master Xehanort exclaimed. "Marluxia set up the candy making machine and make a machine that makes ghosts and fat ugly witches. Wait no, tell Vexen to do the ghost and witch thing. He is the inventor after all."

"Yes Master Xehanort." And Marluxia left to do his job.

* * *

Twilight Town; Outside Master Yen Sid's Tower

"Hey Sora, Riku, Lea! I finished training. I'll come out right now." Kairi yelled out the window, clearly excited. As Kairi made her way down the tower, a mysterious box appeared.

"Hey what's this?" Lea said, pointing at the box.

"I don't know but let's open it." Sora exclaimed.

"Be careful Sora. Who knows what's in it." Riku cautioned.

"Don't worry, I got this." Sora said as he opened the box. "Hey, it's just some candy. And a button that says _Please Push_." Riku hit the candy away from Sora's hand.

"Evil Candy!" Riku said as he stepped on in.

"What's wrong with the candy Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Sora said that candy was bad and could kill people. Just look at it right now." Riku said as he pointed at the candy. The candy apparently melted through the ground, proving that it was poisonous.

"Uhh… Good job Riku..." Sora said, realizing that his lies are coming to life. "Um let's just push the button." Sora pushed the button. The button grew and opened an opening that released ghosts and fat ugly witches.

"_Why is all this real!?_" Sora thought wildly. All four of the keyblade wielder pulled out their keyblades and started hitting the monsters, missing most of the time.

"Oh I forgot, these monsters could barely be hit by our weapons. That's what Sora told me." Riku stated.

"What are you talking about Riku?" Kairi asked, defending herself from the ghosts. "These things aren't even supposed to be real."

"But Sora told me…" Riku stammered.

"I lied to you Riku, just to get you to stop making fun of me." Sora said.

"Now you're lying about lying? Sora, this isn't a joke, of course candy is bad and witches and ghosts are real! Can't you see that their right in front of you?" Riku replied. "Wait, is there any more bad candy?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Lea asked.

"Give them to me. I have an idea." Riku answered. He started to throw the candy at the monsters. They started to eat it, laughing at Riku's plan. Suddenly, the monsters started to vanish because of the candy acid. The monsters were gone.

"Thanks Sora for the information about the monsters." Riku said.

"You're welcome?" Sora said, not knowing what just happened.

"What was all this ruckes out here?" Master Yen Sid called out.

"Oh a bunch of evil monsters appeared in a box full of bad candy." Riku stated. "But I destroyed them all by throwing bad candy at them."

"Is that so?" Master Yen Sid said. "On the other hand, Riku, it is your turn to train."

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my story. Again, happy Halloween guys. Please leave a review. PM me if you have any questions. Please answer the poll on my profile, it would really help me get ideas for more stories. Thanks. Could you guys also fill out the poll on my profile?  
**


	7. Books Can Move

**The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

**Chapter 6: Books can Move**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That right belongs to Square-Enix. Special Thanks goes to Starlighz, for being an awesome friends and always inspiring me.

* * *

Twilight Town; Master Yen Sid's Tower

"Wonder how hard the training is?" Sora questioned. "Also, why am I last?"

"Maybe Master Yen Sid is saving best for last, or doing all the easy people first and deal with the complainer last." Lea mocked.

"Hey, that's not nice." As Sora said that, it started to rain and a thunderstorm started to approach. "A thunderstorm, now? What could be happening right now? All these mysterious events always happen now."

"Who knows, it doesn't bother me a bit though." Lea said as Riku walked out of the training room.

"Hey guys, I'm done with the training." Riku stated.

"Nice, so what happened?" Sora asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone but it's really easy to do. Maybe even you'll pass." Riku replied.

Master Yen Sid called out, "Lea, it's your turn."

"Kay, see you later Sora." Lea said.

_"Ugh… why does it take so long for me to train?" _Sora thought to himself. A few minutes later, Lea came out of the room.

"Yo Sora, I'm done training, it's not that hard." Lea said. Sora got his keyblade ready for training.

"Thanks Lea. Well, I'll be going now." While Sora was waking, he accidently tripped and fell into Lea. However, Sora just went right pass him.

"Wait, how did I go right through you?" Sora asked, questioning that Lea was able to move fast enough to dodge the fall.

"It… was nothing, just go to train." With that said, Lea walked out of the room. Sora was suspicious about Lea and wondered if that happened to his other friends too.

_"It's probably nothing… Just go train Sora."_ Sora thought to himself.

* * *

Twilight Town; Master Yen Sid's Tower; Training Room

"Hello Sora, take a seat, take out a book and just start to read." Master Yen Sid said.

"That's it? Just take out a book and read?" Sora asked as he went up to the bookshelves to take a book.

"No not those books, just take this book that I chose out just for you." Master Yen Sid said with a persuasive voice. The book was a suspicious look because it was covered with a white paper that was attached by un-removable tape. As Sora began to open it, Master Yen Sid smirk, but then a book fell off of the bookshelves and it looked exactly like Sora's book. Sora closed the book and quickly went to examine it.

"No, stop!" Master Yen Sid bellowed. But in the book were moving pictures of Sora's friends. They were trapped in the book somehow. There was Kairi, Lea, Riku, and Master Yen Sid trapped inside.

"But I saw them just saw them a few minutes ago…" Sora stammered.

"No Sora, that's not the real Master Yen Sid, it's Number XI, _**Zexion**_. You didn't meet him Castle Oblivion but I think you may have battled his data after you defeated _**Xemnas**_." Riku stated.

"Ugh…" Zexion said as he turned back to normal. "You may have foiled my plans right now for Master Xehanort. But I can still defeat you to trap you in the book, and then I have someone destroy you in the book."

"Not gonna happen." Sora said as he pull out his keyblade.

"Behave yourself little boy, we're about to take a trip." Zexion summoned his lexicon, and the room vanished in to a black abyss.

* * *

Zexion's Lexicon; Illusion World

"Prepare yourself boy, you're in my world now!" Zexion roared. "Just look at your friends over there. Not even thinking of you and talking to rather me instead." Sora turned and saw all of his friends talking to a random person. Sora, happy to see his friends, rushed over to them.

"Hey guys, nice to see that out got out of the book." Sora said eager to talk to his friends again. They all turned to face Sora.

"Umm… Who are you and what are you even doing here?" Asked Lea.

"What are you talking about? I'm you best friend, Sora. Don't you remember?" Sora questioned.

"No… we were always childhood friends with Zexion." Riku replied. Sora was crushed that his own friends would turn his back on him. His sadness was flushed with anger.

"Zexion, I'm gonna destroy you right now!" Sora screamed. Remembering that Riku, Kairi, and Lea were supposedly Zexion's "best friends", he took out his keyblade and said, "If you guys don't remember me, then I'll gonna jog your memory!" The scenery suddenly changed to the abyss of the destruction of Destiny Island. Zexion, holding his lexicon with him, was floating in the sky, watching Sora ready to face off his friends. Sora grimaced at Zexion, just smirking down at him, ready to see his own demise.

"Zexion! If you're just gonna float up there, why don't you try to fight me yourself?" Sora yelled.

"Why would I bother? Ask your friends why I wouldn't." Zexion called back. Sora looked at his friends and they made a face of disgust when they looked at him.

"I don't even know who you are, but I know that if Zexion did fight you, you would have died. He saved the world from Ansem and Xemnas. He's also a keyblade wielder just like Kairi, Lea, and me." Riku said.

_"That's what I did." _Sora thought to himself. He started to cry and think about all the things he and his friends have done together. _"That's it, nothing is stopping me from saving my friends."_ Sora's keyblade glowed in light, shinning radiantly across the whole entire island. Zexion and even Sora was surprised at what happened. His friends seem to have vanished when the light dimmed out but his keyblade was now covered in a light aura and made the shape out a blade. It was known as a _**Bladecharge **_form.

Zexion, still astonished, said in awe, "What was that!? Your illusion friends disappeared. That light is too powerful! Stay away!" Sora noticed the illusion lexicon on the ground and leaped into the air slashing right through the book as the scene changed back to Master Yen Sid's tower.

* * *

Master Yen Sid's Tower; Training Room

"So those weren't my friends! You tricked me into thinking that my friends entirely hated me! Now it's time you pay the price!" Sora raised up his keyblade, still in the Bladecharge form, attempted to slash right through Zexion missed as Zexion teleported away. Sora then shot a beam of light towards the direction of Zexion, but again, Zexion teleported.

"You need to learn on your aim boy, I'm still here because I know that I can beat you in your rage." Zexion insulted.

"Um… I think you should turn around." Sora said with a smirk. As Zexion turned around, he saw Sora's friends out of the book. "Yeah, I wasn't aiming for you, just trying to get my friends free because _My Friends Are My Power_!"

"Now, now good people, let's not get angry here…" Zexion said clearly worried. As Zexion was cowering to the wall, Sora leaped up and cut right through Zexion.

"No… I don't want to be fading right now… Save me Master Xehanort!" Zexion cried as he disappeared. Sora turned to his friends.

"Wonder why he didn't just teleport away? Oh and by the way, your welcome guys." Sora said as made his keyblade disappear.

"Thanks Sora, guess I owe you some more now. Wait, I think we might be even, considering how I saved you during the exam." Riku commented.

"I just know that I owe Sora completely more now. He saves my life too much." Kairi added in.

"Well, we know how it's good to be back here. That book was really tight." said Lea.

"Sora, I am proud of what you did today and the powers you obtained from doing this deed." Master Yen Sid complemented.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading my stories. I haven't been updating cause I feel that people don't even want to read my stories... Well I don't want to disappoint some people who do read my stories. If you have any questions, just PM me. Any terms that you see, just check the terms and names chapter. You guys are awesome! Could you guys also fill out my poll on my profile before Thanksgiving? Thanks  
**


	8. The Living Food

**The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

**Chapter 7: The Living Food**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That right belongs to Square- Enix. Sorry for this chapter's delay. Starlighz and I were on a family vacation and we didn't have internet. Thank you guy for reading my stories more because I noticed I had a sudden boost of readers a few days ago.**

Twilight Town; Master Yen Sid's Tower

* * *

"So guys, what should we do? We defeated enough organization members for a day already, so why don't we just call it a night and go to sleep." Sora said as he yawned and walked to his sleeping bag.

"He never gets old." Riku said, entertained by Sora and his childish behavior.

Master Xehanort's Headquarters

"Master Xehanort, it's Thanksgiving, could we get some turkey?" asked an unknown figure.

"Yes, get a turkey, and then we'll send it Master Yen Sid, and invade then." Master Xehanort replied.

"How would a piece of turkey harm them?"

"Who ever said anything of just one turkey?"

"But we're already broke! You don't even pay us!"

"Fine, I'm feeling generous right now. Here's one munny." Master Xehanort said, taking the munny out of his pocket.

"Yes! A payment! Thank you Master Xehanort!" The figure said, happy over something very little.

"But in return for that munny, lead the army to Master Yen Sid's tower and wear pioneer clothes so they don't suspect me."

"Okay, but I got one munny! But you never buy food for us. How much does food cost?" asked the member.

"Even though you work for me… I'll make it 30 munny." Master Xehanort replied.

"29 more to go then!"

"What are you still doing here? Go now… I need to revive some members." Master Xehanort yelled.

"Okay then, just chill Master Xehanort!" The member said as he took off his hood.

Master Yen Sid's Tower

"Morning everybody." Sora said as he was the one who overslept.

"Why did you wake up so late?" Lea asked as he was pouring out cereal.

"I had a dream, of revisiting my _**dream eaters**_." Sora replied.

"Did you dream about them, or did they visit you?" Kairi asked.

"I think they visited me. But I didn't want to forget about them so I guess both?" Sora answered.

"Sora, Lea, Riku, and Kairi, I think it is time for you to leave Twilight Town and reseal some world's _**keyholes**_." Master Yen Sid suggested as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Riku volunteered. As he opened the door, an army of live chickens attacked him.

"Someone, shoot them with fire!" Riku pleaded while getting pecked. Lea snapped his fingers and the chickens started to burn.

"You okay Riku? We have some cooked chicken right now." Lea asked.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, Master Xehanort gonna be so mad now." A voice said outside.

"Hey you! Guy's stay inside, I got this." Sora said as he ran outside with his keyblade. The voice was from a pioneer man.

"You said _Master Xehanort_! No one else knows about him except for us and the Organization XIII. Also, why do you have an army of chicken!?" Sora questioned.

"Dang it, my cover has been blown. Where's that note card." The man said as he was looking though his pocket. "Oh right here: '_If found, do not run away like last time, but fight back.' _Yeah right, like that'll work. So guys, why don't you guys just let me go and pretend that none of this ever happened. The living chicken idea failed anyways."

"Dang it, my cover has been blown. Where's that note card." The man said as he was looking though his pocket. "Oh right here: '_If found, do not run away like last time, but fight back.' _Yeah right, like that'll work. So guys, why don't you guys just let me go and pretend that none of this ever happened. The living chicken idea failed anyways."

"I know who you are! You're _**Demyx**_! Only one person would need a note to know what his job is!" Sora taunted.

"Well, looks like my cover is blown." Demyx said as he switched back into his Organization uniform. "Time to take you out. Organization XIII is failing so much because of you, but you know in the original _**Keyblade War**_ history, Master Xehanort will win."

"Not if I can help it!" Sora yelled. He drew out his Keyblade and turned it immediately into Bladecharge mode. Demyx, looking amused, brought out his sitar and summoned his water notes.

"You know that annoying quote that I said the time I was fighting you?" Demyx asked before they started fighting.

"NO! You mean that line!" Sora said, clearly depressed.

"Yeah that's right! That line! 'Dance, Water, Dance!' Get ready!" Demyx said as he played the sitar while the water notes turned to Sora and started to attack him.

"Annoying water notes always annoy me… Bladecharge, do your thing!" Sora muttered. The keyblade cut through all off Demyx's water notes.

"Not bad Sora, but you're still gonna get killed by me." Demyx mocked. His sitar was shooting water beams at Sora while the keyblade was blocking the water. Demyx was getting tired so he used his full strength to summon a water pillar to explode from the ground and knock Sora up into the air.

"Having fun up there?" Demyx laughed. Sora's Bladecharge keyblade form wore off and it turned back into his standard keyblade. "Here's some more!" Demyx shot some water explosions at Sora and he was knocked off the water and landed on the ground.

_"Wish my friends would try to help me now." _Sora thought to himself. Sora tried to stand up but stumbled and landed back on the ground.

"You're utterly helpless right now. You're no fun while lying on the ground so why don't I take out your misery!" Demyx charged his sitar to eliminate Sora. "Do you believe in hope?" Demyx asked Sora before his last word. Sora stood up but stuttered.

"Yeah, I believe…" Sora and his keyblade were glowing and the light was getting brighter every second. "IN LIGHT!" Pillars of light surrounded Sora and started to spread out in a circle fashion. "I have _**Faith**_ with me!" Demyx's charge was put to a halt and was knocked back to a tree. Even Kairi, Lea, Master Yen Sid, and a fully healed Riku had to come out to see what was happening. The keyblade Sora was using turned into Bladecharge form once again and then the pillars of light faded away. Sora walked up to Demyx with his keyblade at his side.

"Please, spare my life!" Demyx pleaded.

"Stop Sora!" Master Yen Sid said. "Let's not destroy him. Let's keep him alive to tell him that we want Master Xehanort to know that we'll be coming for him."

"Fine…" Sora said, unhappy that he can't annihilate the person that almost killed him. Demyx opened a pathway to go to Master Xehanort's headquarters and left, too scared to think what Sora was about to do to him.

Master Yen Sid turned to the Keyblade wielders and said, "Since Master Xehanort is on the move, we better start as well. We will travel around worlds to clear them of heartless and nobodies. The keyholes must be sealed once again."

"Okay Master Yen Sid, we'll be on our way." Riku said. The keyblade wielders summoned their keyblade.

"Not you Kairi, you are not fully trained yet. You must stay. Putting you on a high challenge risk is not worth the life of a _**princess of light**_." Master Yen Sid said.

"But, I want to help Sora, Riku, and Lea fight." Kairi whined. "Okay then…"

"Good." Master Yen Sid replied. He turned to Sora, Riku, and Lea. "Go now. It is time." They nodded in agreement and opened a keyhole to each a different world.

"Wait!" Kairi yelled as soon as they left. "I wanted to say something to them..."

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**Well, that's my chapter 7. Sorry about the really long delay. Please answer my poll on my profile so that I may make an ordinary chapter plus the Christmas and New Years chapter. Special thanks to Starlighz for the continuous support with my story. Please leave a review of how you thought of the story and also, what worlds should Sora, Riku, and Lea go to? Any new terms you see, then just check the Terms and Names chapter. Thanks for reading! PM me if you have any questions.  
**


	9. A Legend Reborn Soon

**The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

**Chapter 8: A Legend Reborn Soon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts that right belongs to Square-Enix. I apparently used my computer for my chapter 7 and I'm using a different computer now so don't flame me for the chapters being out of sync a little bit. I just realized that when I post a chapter, then more people start to read it… So I might just start updating faster but I'm still under that depression on people not reading my story a lot. Please spread the word about my stories. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Traverse Town; First District; Sora

"Ah… Traverse Town, this town has so many memories. What are we even supposed to do here? No one is even here…" Sora said as he walked through the world's door once again. "Too bad Kairi, Riku, and Lea aren't here to see it with me." Then he noticed a shadowy figure running through the shop. "Hey wait! Come back here!" Sora said as the figure rushed away in Sora's presence.

"Could that mean that…"Sora muttered to himself. "That…"

"The _**Heartless **_are back? Then yes… and so are the Nobodies…" A voice said from the Café. Sora looked in the café. It was another Organization XIII member.

"How come!? Riku and I defeated them a year ago!" Sora complained. The figure looked at him.

"Are you really that dumb? Master Xehanort brought us back to life. Since we control nobodies, we could make our nobody army again. Ansem was brought back, which made the Heartless reappear." The Figure said calmly. "Here's a parting gift for you…" He snapped his fingers and a tornado came out of the sky and struck the district. "Have fun with it." The figure laughed.

* * *

Hallow Bastion; Cavern; Riku

As Riku walked out of the Cavern, memories started to haunt him of what he did here. He tried to shake the thought out of his head.

_"The Darkness doesn't control me anymore… I can't harm my friends anymore…"_ Riku thought. At that moment, Ansem appeared in front of him.

"Are you sure about that? I know your thoughts here. You can't stop the darkness within you. You will let it free soon enough and I will come back. Why bother siding with your friends… With Master Xehanort, you won't need your friends, darkness will give you immense power that you can tame. Join us now!" Ansem persuaded.

"Not a chance Ansem." Riku answered. "Darkness gives people power, but takes you friends away from you and you don't think straight when you're possessed by darkness. You don't think about what's really important, you just think about chaos and you own selfishness. You're starting to annoy me. Seeing you every year is enough! Time to take you down…" Riku took out his keyblade. "…Forever!"

"We shall see!" Ansem bellowed. His guardian appeared and was ready to destroy Riku.

* * *

The World That Never Was; Master Xehanort's Base; Lea

"So… I got though you whole gang of Organization XIII without even fighting. Master Yen Sid says it's time to take you down. But I don't like destroying people and stuff so why not just call it a truce, send your gang on a vacation or something, and we'll pretend that none of this ever happened. Okay?" Lea asked.

"Lea, why do you help Master Yen Sid anyways?" Master Xehanort replied.

"Because, I have friends in there, I've been helping Sora ever since I was a nobody. Also, Roxas is there… somewhere." Lea continued. "I want to see Roxas again… Ever since he left the Organization."

"Then there's someone that you should meet here." Master Xehanort said as he gestured behind him. It was Roxas.

"How do you have Roxas!? He's supposed to be with Sora but asleep!" He turned to Roxas, "Roxas, how could you betray Sora? It's not like you to turn on your friends. Just come back t…" Lea was knocked out by Saix's claymore. Roxas disappeared, revealing that he was just one of Zexion's illusion.

"My thanks to you Master Xehanort, now we have defeated one member of Master Yen Sid not… Lea is gone!?" Zexion exclaimed.

"Where is he now?! Look everywhere to search for him! He might awaken a legendary keyblade master!" Master Xehanort yelled. A unknown figure appeared behind Master Xehanort.

"Um… Master Xehanort, where is this keyblade master held?" The figure asked.

"He is in Castle Oblivion, why?" Saix answered for Master Xehanort.

"So then we can block off that area." The figure replied.

"Go now then. Stop that Lea at once!" Xehanort yelled, enraged that his plan may fall if the hidden keyblade master disappears although he has a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh I will stop him." The figure said as he opened a gateway to Castle Oblivion. And as soon as that, he was gone.

* * *

Castle Oblivion; The Chamber of Awakening; Lea

"Wow, I'm surprised that Master Xehanort didn't know that it was me all along. Being quick really does pay off." Lea said quietly to himself. "Now, time to bring _**Ventus**_ to Sora." He picked up Ventus and opened a pathway to Master Yen Sid.

Traverse Town; First District; Sora

"That _**Guard Armor **_is a real pain…" Sora said, panting, due to the long fight against it. "It's way stronger than before!" The armor separated into the three sections, the head and torso, arms, and legs. Sora's Bladecharge was fading away quickly and the arms were swinging at him wildly. While Sora was paying attention to only the arms, the legs then kick him in the chest, Sora gasped for breath and was kicked so far it sent him to the Forth District.

"Dang, that thing can sure pack a punch." Sora said, limping his way to find a place to rest before the armor find him and beat him up again. He found a Garden Room and decided to stay there for a while. With that done, he fell asleep.

* * *

_**Dive to Heart**_; Station of Serenity; ?

"Ugh… Where am I?" A boy with blonde spikey hair similar to Sora said as he woken up from what seems as a long slumber. "Wait, why am I back here? It's strange, I've been here before but why am I back? I thought I was with Sora…" The boy sat down, confused at why he was back. A bright light shone and a voice said _"Don't be afraid, step forward…" _The boy, still dazed, listened to the voice and walked forward. The voice said again, _"Now, which of these will you choose?"_ Three pedestals appeared on the middle one, a sword appeared on it, _"Will you choose a sword?" _Then on another pedestal, a shield flashed on it,_ "Perhaps a shield?"_ A wand gleamed onto the final pedestal, _"Or maybe a wand?"_ The boy was befuddled at the choices he had. The voice returned and echoed, "_Choose wisely…"_ He stepped up to the sword and said, "Maybe I should choose the sword…" The voice came to tell the him about the sword, _"__The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this what you want?"_ The boy left the sword to see the other weapons, the shields legend was, "_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this what you want?" _Finally, he came upon the wand, "_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this what you want?"_ The boy thought carefully and finally made up his mind.

* * *

Hallow Bastion; Cavern's Outside; Riku

"Stop moving so I can crush you!" Ansem bellowed as his guardian was trying to punch Riku wildly. Riku was running out of space soon and was gonna fall off into a ravine soon. He decided that the best way was to go off the ravine. He thought to himself, _"I wonder if_ _that power is still with me? Let's find out…" _

"See you later Ansem! Catch you again someday, hopefully never!" Riku said as he jumped off a cliff. _"Let's hope I can do it." _He thought to himself. He pushed his feet against the cliffs edge.

"No! He's going to get away from me! I can't stop him, he's too far away now!" Ansem muttered as Riku was going down the cliff.

"It's all or nothing!" Riku yelled as he pushed his feet off the edge, apparently, it ended up as nothing as Riku was about to pummel to his death. "I didn't want to plan B though… But it seems like the only way…" He casted wind magic to break his fall and soften the landing. Riku looked up and Ansem was gone for the time being. "Let's go find that keyhole now."

* * *

Twilight Town; Master Yen Sid's Tower; Kairi

"Master Yen Sid, I'm sick of always waiting for Sora and Riku to finish them journey and then come back! I'm going on my quest to find the keyhole and help them." Kairi whined. Master Yen Sid only nodded in agreement.

"I was expecting such an answer from you, I actually wanted you to go, but what I really wanted to know is… If you believed that you were ready to go. You believe in yourself so go Kairi, help your friends." Kairi was happy and in awe of his answer.

"Thank you so much Master Yen Sid! That answer means a lot to me! I promise to not let you down." Kairi said as she ran outside, summoned her keyblade, and made a keyhole to any world. And she left off to start her journey.

* * *

Dive to Heart; Station of Serenity; Kairi

"Wait, why am I here?" Kairi said.

"Who's there? No one else is supposed to be here." The blonde haired boy said.

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**Hurray the quickest chapter I could've made in a while. I hope to get the momentum rolling and write chapter after chapter. Still more thanks to Starlighz for his ongoing support. PM me if you have any questions. What dream weapon did you want Roxas (The blonde haired boy) to choose? Sword, rod, shield and please leave a review of how you thought about this chapter. Please answer the poll on my profile of what Christmas and New Years event to happen. Thanks for reading! Does anyone want to be my Beta Reader? Always room for support!**


End file.
